The need to move people and material in a prescribed, repeatable, and dependable manner has been addressed by numerous mechanisms. Multi-segment scissor lifts are used to elevate workers many times their own height. Forklifts allow warehouses to have high shelves yet easily store and retrieve objects. Basketball backboards often have toggling linkages that allow them to be reconfigured to several discrete and stable heights. Stadiums with retractable roofs have mechanisms that deploy large roof panels when closed and stow the panels when open. There is a need for a compact apparatus with rotating joints to serve these and other applications. The present disclosure fulfills these and other needs.